Días en el orfanato
by yxjxoxc.bxtxt
Summary: Como podrán leer en el titulo, es los días en el orfanato de Shinrai y Mark. Un mejor resumen en el interior. Esto es después del final de Digimon Adventure. No soy dueño de los personajes de Digimon, solo me pertenece mi personaje y alguno que otro que haya. Mark le pertenece a un amigo.
1. Chapter 1

**_Día_ _1: "¡LA LLEGADA!"_ **

**_José_ _:_ _¡Hey que pasa DigiLectores! ¡En esta historia les traigo lo que son los días en el orfanato de Shinrai y Mark hasta que tuvieron que tomar caminos separados! ¡Esto seria como un epilogo de la serie despues del final! ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_**

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _Nos encontramos con Mark y Shinrai en lo que algunos recuerdan el orfanato. Ellos decidieron venir a visitarlo antes de que Mark tenga que irse._**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Que buenos tiempos fueron aquellos ¿No crees?!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Lo se, pero tuvimos que tomar caminos separados para así continuar! ¡Por poco olvidamos este lugar!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Y por poco se destruye! ¡Pero sin este lugar nunca llegaríamos a conocernos, yo nunca aprendería a confiar en la gente y tu aprender a proteger a tus amigos! ¡Recuerdo la primera vez que llegue al lugar!_**

* * *

 **_(Flash Back)_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Eran unos cuatros días después de que me dieron de alta del hospital. Era difícil encontrar un orfanato para mí y ya no tenia esperanzas de encontrar alguno. Me quedaba en un apartamento junto a una pareja que trabaja en el hospital que se habían ofrecido a cuidarme hasta encontrar un orfanato. Ya casi no quedaban opciones y no sabiamos que hacer."_**

 **_Lucy_ _:_ _¡Cariño, ya llevamos bastante buscando y todavía no encontramos alguno que lo acepte!_ **

**_Greg_ _:_ _¡Lo se, mañana buscare una vez más en el periódico a ver que encuentro!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡En verdad agradezco que hagan esto por mí! ¡Pero ya no quedan opciones por donde buscar, así que no hay esperanzas para mí!_**

 **_Lucy_ _:_ _¡No digas eso, nos comprometimos a cuidarte hasta encontrar un orfanato y es lo que vamos a hacer!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Se que tienen buenas intenciones, pero ya no se en que pensar. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta, Greg fue el que abrió. Era un hombre que daba volantes de algun sitio."_**

 **_Desconocido_ _:_ _¡Muy buenas tardes señor, hoy les traigo algo que les podría interesar! ¡Es un orfanato que acaba de abrir no hace mucho, y acepta a cualquier niño! ¡Nos ocupamos de todas sus necesidades, incluyendo los niños con problemas! ¡Pueden venir mañana si quieren!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Luego el hombre se fue. Les parecerá raro, pero no creo que fuera el típico anunciador. Sentía algo diferente en el. Lucy y Greg decidieron probar mañana el orfanato a ver como era. Eso significaba que seria mi último día con ellos. A la mañana siguiente, estabamos comiendo un helado antes de ir a ver el orfanato."_**

 **_Lucy_ _:_ _¡Shinrai, te vamos a exrañar! ¡Ten por seguro que nunca olvidaremos lo buenos momentos que pasamos juntos!_**

 **_Greg_ _:_ _¡Y recuerda, siempre tendrás a alguien que te quiera!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Yo también los voy a extrañar! ¡Ojala pudiese quedarme con ustedes!_**

 **_Lucy_ _:_ _¡A nosotros también, pero no podemos! ¡Nuestro apartamento es muy pequeño! ¡A demás, pronto nos mudaremos y no creo que te gustaría irte del lugar donde… tu sabes!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Ellos tienen razón, no me gustaría irme donde al menos tengo recuerdos de mi familia a parte del collar. Después de terminar el helado fuimos al orfanato, al llegar podia escuchar como niños jugaban. En verdad espero hacer amigos. Fuimos directos a la oficina del dueño del lugar. Al llegar fuimos recividos por un señor algo mayor pero sonaba amable."_**

 **_Tael_ _:_ _¡Hola y bienvenidos al orfanato Pico del cielo! ¡Soy Tael ¿En que puedo ayudarles?!_**

 **_Lucy_ _:_ _¡Hola, soy Lucy y el es mi esposo Greg! ¡Hemos venido a ver si su orfanato es ideal para este pequeño que se llama Shinrai! ¡El perdio a sus padres no hace mucho y hemos tratado de encontrar un orfanato que lo acepte y de momento no hemos encontrado alguno!_**

 **_Tael_ _:_ _¡Entiendo, deje que les muestre el lugar para que vean que el sitio es ideal para el! ¡Hemos empezado no hace poco pero nos aseguramos de que cada niño tenga un buen lugar donde quedarse! ¡Y tambien nos aseguramos de que recivan a la familia correcta! ¡Cada niño recive un compañero de cuarto y en especial con los niños con problemas para que al menos tengan a alguien que los pueda guiar!_**

 **_Greg_ _:_ _¡Entiendo ¿Qué dices Lucy?!_**

 **_Lucy_ _:_ _¡Ciertamente suena perfecto para Shinrai!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Luego estuvimos charlando de lo que nos habían dicho. Y al final se decidió que este era perfecto para mi. Nos encontrabamos al frente de la entrada para despedirme de Greg y de Lucy, ellos fueron muy amables al cuidarme todo este tiempo, pero ahora es dificil decir adiós."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿En verdad tienen que irse ahora?! ¡Podían quedarse un poco más!_**

 **_Lucy_ _:_ _¡Nos encantaría, pero no podemos! ¡Tenemos que volver si no queremos que se nos haga tarde!_**

 **_Greg_ _:_ _¡Además, sabes que estuvimos atrasando un viaje hasta que consigamos un lugar para ti, y ya no podiamos posponerlo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Lo se! ¡En verdad les agradezco por haberme cuidado todo este tiempo, los extrañare a los dos!_ **

**_Lucy_ _:_ _¡Y nosotros a ti! ¡Y para que no nos olvides te tenemos un regalo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Sentía como Lucy se me acerco y me hiba poniendo algo alrededor del cuello. Despues de asegurarse de que no estaba muy apretado, ella me dio un ultimo abrazo e igual que Greg."_**

 **_Lucy_ _:_ _¡Esto lo hice yo misma, sabía que tarde o temprano tendriamos que despedirnos, así que te prepare esta pañoleta para que tengas algo para recordarnos!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Lo voy a cuidar muy bien! ¡Gracias una vez más!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Y luego se fueron en su coche. Los iba a extrañar, luego llego el dueño del lugar y me llevo a mi habitación que iba a compartir con un niño. No se porque, pero este sitio se sentia muy diferente. No era igual a otros orfanatos que me han llevado, sentia cierto aire de nostalgia. Pero era agradable. Pero supongo que no puedo hacer nada, lo unico que queda es esperar que me lleve bien con mi compañero y esperar a que me adopten."_ **

**_José_ _:_ _¡Y aquí termina el primer día de Shinrai en el orfanato! ¡Espero que les halla gustado, y nos vemos en el siguiente! Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Día_ _2: "¡LOS COMPAÑEROS!"_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Fui guiado por el dueño del lugar a mi habitación donde la compartiría con un niño. La verdad es que tampoco este emocionado en conocer a mi compañero de cuarto. Después de un tiempo de estar caminando llegamos a una parada. Podía escuchar como el Señor Tael abrió la puerta y no tardo mucho las presentaciones."_**

 **_Tael_ _:_ _¡Alex, quiero presentarte a tu nuevo compañero de cuarto! ¡Se llama Shinrai!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Es un gusto conocerte, espero que nos llevemos bien!_ **

**_Alex_ _:_ _¡Igualmente, supongo! ¡¿En serio tengo que compartir con el?!_**

 **_Tael_ _:_ _¡Si, y no quiero ningún tipo de pelea entre ustedes! ¡Así que lo que harán en este tiempo que queda antes de la cena es conversar para así conocerse mejor!_**

 **_Alex_ _:_ _¡Si señor!_ **

**_Tael_ _:_ _¡Así me gusta! ¡Ahora me tengo que ir a hacer la cena para todos los niños!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Y luego el Señor Tael se fue. No sin antes dejarme en la cama que iba a ser donde dormiría. Entre nosotros dos era un silencio muy incomodo, no se me ocurría nada de que hablar y creo que a el tampoco. Pasaron los minutos y Alex decidió conversar."_**

 **_Alex_ _:_ _¡¿Qué te trajo por aquí?! ¡¿Qué le paso a tus padres?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Murieron en un accidente de coche cuando apenas cumplí los 4 años! ¡Ellos fueron los mejores padres que un niño podía pedir, no se si encuentre a alguien que los reemplace!_ **

**_Alex_ _:_ _¡Se como te sientes, perdí a mi mama en un incendio! ¡Mi papa ya había muerto hace una semana por un accidente en el trabajo! ¡Uno nunca pensaría que perderías a tus padres a tan temprana edad! ¡Perdón por como me comporte, no suelo llevarme bien con alguien nuevo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No te preocupes! ¡Porque no empezamos como si nos acabamos de encontrar! ¡Me llamo Shinrai!_**

 **_Alex_ _:_ _¡Y yo Alex, es un placer conocerte Shinrai!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Después de eso terminamos charlando de algunas cosas. Note que llevamos mucho en común. Después de unas cuantas horas el Señor Tael volvió a decirnos que la cena esta lista. Escuche que estaba feliz de que nos habíamos hecho amigos en tan poco tiempo. La pasamos conversando en la cena, en verdad me da felicidad que halla hecho un amigo en tan poco tiempo. Después de la cena, agradecimos al Señor Tael por el y dimos las buenas noches y nos fuimos a dormir. Espero pasar más tiempo mañana con Alex."_**

* * *

 ** _José_ _:_ _Y aquí termina el segundo día en el orfanato. Espero que lo disfruten. Y nos vemos en el siguiente así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Día 3: "¡UN ADIÓS Y UNA BIENVENIDA!"**_

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde que llegue aquí, aunque aún extraño a papá y a mamá, el Sr. Tael se esfuerza por hacer que todos estemos contentos, procura que juguemos, que todos tratemos de ser un equipo, de confiar unos en otros. Ahora estoy caminando hacia mi habitación, es curioso, aun sin poder ver bien, ya he logrado identificar todos los corredores y las habitaciones del lugar, y puedo desplazarme dentro del orfanato sin problemas, al llegar a la habitación, me doy cuenta de que Alex está allí."_**

 ** _Alex_ _:_ _¡Shinrai ¿En dónde estabas?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Solo salí a caminar un poco, hacer un poco de ejercicio!_**

 **_Alex_ _:_ _¡Bien... ¿Porque no me acompañas al campo de juegos?! ¡Podemos jugar con el balón un rato!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Pero... acabo de llegar!_ **

**_Alex_ _:_ _¡Vamos Shinrai! ¡Por Favor!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Ok! ¡Ok! ¡Vamos!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Alex esta inusualmente emocionado, aun no entiendo por qué, pero lo sigo, sin embargo, yo note nuestra habitación inusualmente ordenada, no porque no me guste, pero no es común que Alex la ordene solo ¿Por qué será?"_**

* * *

 ** _Aeropuerto de Fukuoka. P.O.V de… ¿?:_**

* * *

 **_Desconocido_ _:_ _"Y aquí estoy, solo, en un aeropuerto que no conozco, un niño occidental solo en oriente, aun no puedo creer lo que me paso, pero prometí no llorar, aunque realmente lo deseo, no quiero que nadie me vea llorar, no deseo que me vean débil. Mi protectora temporal se acerca a mí, y me coloca una mano en el hombro."_ **

**_Sra. __Smith_ _:_ _¡¿Estas bien, Mark?!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Yo solo volteo a verla, y le sonrió cerrando mis ojos."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Si Sra. Smith, estoy bien!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Ella me mira de manera tierna, mientras me acaricia mi cabeza."_**

 **_Sra. __Smith_ _:_ _¡Sabes que está bien llorar, no tiene nada de malo! ¡Es una manera de expresar tus sentimientos...!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Estoy bien! ¡No se preocupe!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_** _ **"Ella me mira, como diciéndome que no me obligue, pero yo lo prometí... no voy a permitir que nadie me vea llorar... no lo haré..."**_

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Seguía sin comprender porque Alex quería jugar con el balón. Me costaba un poco poder recibirla y devolverla. Pero la verdad es que eso me divierte. Alex es un muy buen amigo. Luego de eso descansamos."_**

 ** _Alex_ _:_ _¡¿Te divertiste?!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _Siempre hallas la forma de hacerme sonreír cuando jugamos, y eso es lo divertido de pasarlo juntos._**

 ** _Alex_ _:_ _¡Creo que es la hora de comer! ¡¿Después, porque no leemos algo de lo que te gusta?!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Eso sería divertido!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Los dos fuimos a comer, nos sentamos en una mesa, el me pidió que esperara mientras que el buscaba la comida. Es un poco raro la forma en que se comporta, por lo general los dos vamos por ella. Cuando regreso me dio mi comida."_**

 ** _Alex_ _:_ _¡Solo quedo un budín así que decidí que lo tengas tú!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Gracias, pero no creo que sea muy cortes de mi parte! ¡¿Porque no lo compartimos?!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"El acepto y después de comer comimos el budín. Luego de eso fuimos a un banco a leer, él ya tenía uno de mis libros. Era uno de mis preferidos. Era uno en el que contaba sobre personas que viajan a un lugar extraño y lo salvan de todo mal trabajando en equipo con sus compañeros y que ellos van creciendo según pasa el tiempo. Ya lo he leído muchas veces, pero me encanta mucho."_**

 ** _Alex_ _:_ _¡Sí que te gusta las historias de este tipo!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Son mis preferidas, y entre todas esta es la que se lleva la palma, según a mi parecer!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Escuche como Alex se reía de mis palabras. Él es un buen amigo y espero que sigamos juntos. Nos quedamos en el banco mientras el leía el libro._ _En nuestra habitación, Alex termino de leernos el libro... la manera en que lo leyó me divirtió mucho, dando tonos de voz a los personajes, haciendo que ellos de alguna manera cobraran vida... pero aun así, aunque disfruto mucho de esto, la manera tan atenta en que actúa me comienza a preocupar, inclusive a la hora de la cena, el me dio a mí el ultimo trozo de pastel de moras, y yo sé que es su favorito, pero él me lo dio sin pensarlo siquiera, así que decidí hablar con él. Ya por la noche, al estar en nuestra habitación, al estar en nuestras camas, yo estaba a punto de hablar, pero Alex se me adelanto..."_**

 ** _Alex_ _:_ _¡Shinrai... eres un gran amigo...!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Al decirme eso, note que su voz se quebraba."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Gracias Alex, pero... ¿Qué tienes?!_**

 ** _Alex_ _:_ _¡Shinrai... yo...!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Alex, el día que me regalaste hoy fue genial, pero siento que hay más motivos de fondo... ¿Qué ocurre?!_**

 ** _Alex_ _:_ _¡Shinrai... me adoptaron...!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Al oír lo que Alex me dijo, me alegre mucho por él, al fin tendrá una familia. Pero de pronto, me sentí muy triste, porque entonces comprendí lo que eso conlleva."_**

 ** _Alex_ _:_ _¡Hoy fue mi último día aquí, y yo deseaba darte un gran día... mañana en la mañana vendrá mi nueva familia y me llevaran con ellos a casa!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Eso es genial! ¡Pero no te sientas mal... podremos vernos en cualquier momento...!_**

 ** _Alex_ _:_ _¡Ese es el otro problema, me mudare con ellos a Sudamérica...! ¡No sé a qué país...! ¡Shinrai... me voy mañana mismo del país!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Yo note como Alex lloraba mientras hablaba, no quise que él se sintiera más mal, así que me senté en mi cama y le sonreí."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Alex... no te sientas mal... siempre seremos amigos! ¡Este no es un adiós, sino un simple hasta luego! ¡La vida da muchas vueltas, veras que nos veremos de nuevo!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Alex solo sonrió, mientras llorando se quedó dormido... Al día siguiente, a las 8 de mañana, Alex estaba ya dentro del auto de su nueva familia, en camino a su nuevo hogar, mirándome, sonriendo. Yo solo sonreía al verlo, mientras se alejaba, yo quería que me recordara con esa sonrisa, pero... realmente me sentía fatal... me sentía desgarrado por dentro, sin que nadie me dijese nada, pedí permiso al Sr. Tael para ir a mi habitación, al entrar, yo cerré la puerta, me deje caer en mi cama, boca abajo, dejando salir mis lágrimas."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _(Sollozando) ¡Me siento muy solo! ¡Papa...! ¡Mama...! ¡Draco... y ahora Alex... todos me han dejado...!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Mientras yo lloraba, tome una decisión que jamás pensé tomar, no permitiría que nadie más me abandonara, si la solución para no volver a sentir esto es estar solo, entonces, solo había de estar..."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"La Sra. Smith siempre es amable conmigo. Fue la primera persona que me ayudo después de que mis padres se fueron. Antes de irnos al orfanato ella decidió pasar tiempo conmigo. Seria los últimos momentos que pasaría con ella. Nos encontramos en un parque en los columpios."_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡En verdad le agradezco por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, no hay palabras para expresar lo agradecido que estoy!_**

 ** _Sra. __Smith_ _:_ _¡No hay de que, no podía dejarte sabiendo lo que pasaste!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Siempre la recordare, y espero que nuestros caminos se crucen alguna vez!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Ella me dio una sonrisa y me dio un abrazo antes de continuar empujando el columpio. Va a ser duro la despedida, pero los dos sabemos que es lo mejor. Duramos unos minutos más y era hora de ir al orfanato. Por algún motivo tengo la sensación de que ese lugar es muy diferente. Tiene cierto aire. Al llegar fuimos a la oficina y al entrar nos encontramos con el dueño."_**

 ** _Tael_ _:_ _¡Bienvenidos, los estábamos esperando! ¡Supongo que tú debes ser Mark!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Mucho gusto!_**

 ** _Tael_ _:_ _¡No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, le aseguro de que Mark estará en buenas manos y le encontraremos a una muy buena familia que lo quiera!_**

 ** _Sra. __Smith_ _:_ _¡Sé que así será!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Los dos nos dimos un último abrazo, la iba a extrañar mucho. Luego se fue, sé que nos volveremos a ver algún día. Luego el señor Tael me llevo a mi habitación que la iba a compartir con alguien. El toco primero antes de pasar."_**

 ** _Tael_ _:_ _¡Shinrai, me gustaría que recibas a tu nuevo compañero!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Cuando entramos él se encontraba sentado leyendo. Solo alzo la mirada unos segundos antes de volver al libro. No esperaba este recibimiento. Siento como que algo lo está molestando."_**

 ** _Tael_ _:_ _¡Tendrás que disculparlo, él se ha comportado así estos últimos días!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡No se preocupe, sé que seremos amigos en poco tiempo!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Luego de eso el Señor Tael se fue a preparar la cena. Fui a mi cama y empecé a desempacar."_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Hola mi nombre es Mark! ¡Tú debes ser Shinrai, es un placer conocerte!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"No escuchaba nada de su parte ¿Sera algo que dije? Cuando lo mire podía ver que su rostro mostraba molestia. Algo debió pasar. Pero no significa que eso me detendrá para ser su amigo."_**

 ** _José_ _: ¡Hola a todos ¿Como han estado?! ¡Perdón por el tiempo inactivo, tuve problemas con el Internet, se habían robado el cable del teléfono! ¡Tratare de volver a estar al día con las historias, así que empece con días en el orfanato! ¡Y aquí termina el tercer día! ¡Espero que le guste, a partir de este capítulo un amigo me estará ayudando porque ya me había quedado sin ideas para continuarlo! ¡Así que le doy mil gracias a Marcogalmich por ayudarme!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Día_ _4: "¡UNA AMISTAD EN PROGRESO!"_**

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Ya termine de desempacar, y me recosté en mi cama, ya era tarde, cerca de las nueve de la noche, salí a cenar con los demás chicos una hora antes, pero no vi por ningún lado a Shinrai..."_**

 **_Sr. __Tael_ _:_ _¡No te preocupes, él está cenando en su habitación...!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿El cena solo?!_ **

**_Sr. __Tael_ _:_ _¡Sé que puede ser difícil de entender, pero Shinrai ha pasado por cosas difíciles, y hace unos días que se encerró en su mundo, él no es un mal niño, solo dale tiempo...!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Lo que el Sr. Tael me dice me parece de alguna manera familiar, me recuerda a mí mismo cuando perdí a mama y a papa, pero eso no me va a detener, Shinrai merece un amigo, y yo espero poder serlo, solo necesito esforzarme un poco._ _Por ese motivo, regrese a la habitación, y decidí traer una rebanada de pastel para Shinrai."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Que tal Shinrai, no te vi en la cena, así que decidí traerte un postre!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Shinrai mira el pastel, por un momento pensé que lo comería muy a gusto, pero, su cara cambio al verlo."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Gracias, pero no me apetece, puedes comértelo tu...!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Cuando Shinrai me dijo esto, lo dijo con un tono frió, eso me preocupo."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Vamos! ¡Yo creo que es delicioso, deberías probarlo...!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _(Gritando) ¡HE DICHO QUE NO!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Al oír como me grito Shinrai, me sentí algo mal, tal vez no debí traer este pastel de moras... pero de inmediato, Shinrai parece haberse arrepentido un poco..."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Lo siento... no quise gritar...! ¡Tal vez lo coma más tarde... ahora tengo algo de sueño...!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Shinrai se acostó en su cama, y se dio la vuelta, yo miro el pastel, y decidí dormir, creo que no fue una pérdida total... Es raro... estoy en medio de un extraño lugar, parece un gran tablero de ajedrez, pero en los cuadros existen varias camas, y en ellas se ven... ¿Huevos? No sé en donde estoy, pero un huevo parece llamarme, no entiendo porque, solo me acerco, en el veo a una criatura que posee grandes cuernos y alas pequeñas. Como su cuerpo es extremadamente ligero, y él es de color azul... parece llorar..."_ **

**_Petitmon_ _:_ _¡No quise lastimar lo... no quise...!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Yo me siento y lo abrazo, siento que el necesita eso..."_ **

**_Petitmon_ _:_ _¡Por mi culpa él está solo... no quise hacerlo...!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Por algún motivo siento que este pequeño está hablando de Shinrai, pero no sé por qué lo sé... tan solo lo sé..."_ **

**_Petitmon_ _:_ _¡Y ahora, ni siquiera puedo acercarme a él y cuidarlo...!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡No te preocupes... el no estará solo...!_ **

**_Petitmon_ _:_ _¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿No lo está?!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡No...! ¡Te prometo que él va a ser mi amigo y no va a estar solo, no te preocupes, no sé porque, pero siento que estas destinado a estar con él, pero te prometo que hasta ese día, de algún modo, él no va estar solo!_**

 **_Petitmon_ _:_ _¡¿Lo prometes?!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Con mi corazón... no llores, él no está solo...!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"La pequeña criatura me sonríe, y parece que por fin se duerme... En ese momento, yo desperté, ¿Acaso tuve un sueño? doy la vuelta y miro la mesa de noche, y veo que el plato del pastel esta vacío, Shinrai lo comió durante la noche..."_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _(Sonriendo) ¡Así que si lo comiste! ¡Genial! ¡No me voy a rendir, vamos a ser amigos Shinrai!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"A la mañana siguiente fuimos despertados por el Sr. Tael para desayunar. Igual que paso anoche decidí comer en mi habitación. El Sr. Tael ya conociéndome me trajo el desayuno. Después de esto tal vez lea un poco. Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no note que alguien se quedó."_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Así que también prefieres desayunar en tu habitación?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿No deberías ir a desayunar?!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Lo fuese si no le hubiese dicho al Sr. Tael que desayunaría contigo en la habitación esta mañana!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No es necesario que lo hagas! ¡No es necesario que pases tantas molestias conmigo! ¡Apuesto que hay más niños que pueden jugar contigo!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡No creo poder hacer nada! ¡A demás, todavía soy nuevo en el lugar! ¡Ayer note que comiste la rebanada que te traje!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No te hagas ilusión solo lo comí porque me entro hambre a mitad de la noche!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"A pesar de que dijo eso sé que fue por otro motivo. Luego de terminar con el desayuno vi como agarraba un libro que tenía en la mesa de noche. Vi el nombre (La historia del viaje hacia otro mundo)"_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Oye yo conozco ese libro, me encanta la trama del mismo!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿En serio?!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Claro, me lo leían todas las noches antes de irme a dormir! ¡¿Te importa si te acompaño?!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Lo veía mirándome por unos segundos. Vi como su mirada cambio a la de anoche, algo paso antes de que yo llegara."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Lo siento, no me gusta leer con otras personas! ¡A veces dejo que el Sr. Tael lo lea! ¡A parte de eso nadie más a parte de mi lo lee!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Por un motivo siento que lo que me dijo es falso. Va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé. Pero no me puedo rendir. Se lo prometí a esa criatura._ _La actitud de Shinrai aun parece ser fría, pero no se precisamente porque, es como si quisiera evitar cualquier contacto, cualquier sentimiento... Por lo que yo logre hablar con los otros niños, Shinrai no ha salido de su cuarto en días, solo para bañarse, se ha recluido en él, necesito hacer que salga de aquí, pero mientras logro crear una idea para hacer que salga, creo que voy a tratar de llamar su atención indirectamente."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _(Bostezando) ¡Creo que necesito hacer algo más...!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Al fin decidiste salir de aquí?!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"¿Así que finalmente me hablas? Bien, aunque sea solo para preguntarme si voy a salir, es un progreso... ya no estas usando la coraza del silencio... aun así, no me rendiré."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡No, no pienso salir... a menos de que tú desees salir también...!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Silencio... Bien, no siempre se gana..."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Veamos... donde está, sé que lo deje en algún lugar... si! ¡Mi libreta de dibujo y mis colores!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Shinrai parece sorprendido por escucharme, pero solo dura unos segundos... el regresa a su lectura. Bien, aprovechemos el tiempo, esa criatura pequeña con la que soñé me tiene intrigado, tal vez solo sea un sueño... pero fue tan real... lo más que puedo hacer es plasmarlo en mi libreta, ante de que olvide como es..."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No entiendo... por más que trato de alejar a este niño no logro que se retire... es muy terco, no puedo permitirme que alguien más me agrade como amigo y me vuelva a abandonar... no sé si podría soportarlo... ya no. Por un momento dejo mi lectura, realmente me gusta este libro, la aventura parece emocionante. Ha pasado un poco más de medio día, me estiro en mi cama, y por accidente miro lo que Mark está dibujando, al verlo, me sorprendo mucho, una pequeña criatura con alas, con cuernos pequeños, color azul, no sé por qué, siento que lo he visto antes, pero es imposible... Un momento ¿Estoy viendo el dibujo? Volteo de inmediato a ver a mis lados, y mi vista sigue como normalmente esta, pero el dibujo, puedo verlo, aunque los ojos de esa criatura, parecen tristes, llenos de culpa... es como si llorara al verme."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Te gusta?! ¡Es un pequeño que conocí en mis sueños... curioso, no se me ocurrió preguntarle su nombre...!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Miro sorprendido a Mark, es como si el de verdad conociera a esa criatura... no... No puede ser... debe ser un truco de él..."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Tal vez necesito algo de aire fresco... necesito salir...!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Me pongo de pie decidido a ir a sentarme en el viejo roble de afuera, en su sombra... allí podre leer tranquilo... curioso..."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"No me costó mucho llegar al árbol, era mi preferido donde pasaba tiempo con... En fin, cuando llegue me sentía un poco triste al recordar los tiempos que pase con él."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Me pregunto ¿Cómo estará él?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Me senté en las raíces y volví a mi lectura. Acabo de llegar a mi parte preferida. Me siento muy relacionado con uno de los personajes. El también perdió a su familia y ahora tiene una nueva y se lleva bien con sus dos hermanos mayores. Me pregunto ¿Si me llevare bien con mi nueva familia cuando me adopten? Saque el collar que tenía en mi cuello y lo abrí y mostró a mi familia. Fue mi última foto con ellos. Sentía como empezaba a llorar y me limpie las lágrimas. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el Sr. Tael."_**

 **_Sr. __Tael_ _:_ _¡Veo que decidiste salir de la habitación!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Solo salí a tomar aire y despejar mi mente!_ **

**_Sr. __Tael_ _:_ _¡Shinrai, me preocupo por ti! ¡¿Porque no le das una oportunidad a Mark?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Tal vez porque no quiero que me abandonen?! ¡¿O tal vez porque no quiero sentir de nuevo ese sentimiento cuando Alex se fue?!_**

 **_Sr. __Tael_ _:_ _¡Entiendo perfectamente tu punto! ¡¿Pero enserio quieres irte sin hacer un amigo?! ¡¿Enserio quieres irte con ese sentimiento de soledad?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No sabía que decir a eso. Puede que el Sr. Tael tenga razón, pero tome mi decisión, no quiero volver a sentir eso de nuevo. Parece que el Sr. Tael entendió que no quería continuar la conversación porque cambio de tema."_**

 **_Sr. __Tael_ _:_ _¡Solo te pido que lo pienses! ¡Pronto el almuerzo estará listo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Yo solo asentí y luego el Sr. Tael se fue. Sé que tiene buenas intenciones y lo comprendo. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por un gemido de un cachorro. Motivo que aun no entiendo siempre me llevo bien con todos los animales. Este sonaba a que tenía hambre. Por suerte el árbol tenia frutas. Alex y yo siempre recogíamos algunas para dárselas a los animales. Alex siempre se sorprende por lo fácil que lograba subir al árbol. Al llegar a la rama recogí algunas frutas para mí y para el cachorro y luego baje."_**

 ** _Shinrai : __¡Aquí tienes pequeño! ¡Espero que lo disfrutes!_ _Shinrai_ _:_ _"En agradecimiento el cachorro me tiro al suelo y me empezó a lamer la cara el cual me daba cosquillas. Eso me hizo recordar a la primera vez que conocí a Draco. Lo extraño, a él y a mis padres."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Cuando Shinrai salió al patio, yo pensé en salir con él, y tratar de jugar, pero cuando llegue detrás del árbol, lo escuche hablar con el Sr. Tael, parece que tiene miedo de sentirse solo... lo entiendo, tal vez mejor de lo que el creería. Estaba por regresar cuando vi como ayudo a ese cachorro y le dio de comer la fruta... él tiene buenos sentimientos, pero los esconde... aun así, planeo no darme por vencido..."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Al llegar la noche, estaba leyendo un poco, cuando Mark coloco su dibujo en la mesa de noche, ese dibujo... no puedo entender que tiene ese dibujo..."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Creo que fue un gran día! ¡Tal vez mañana sea aún mejor!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"¿Cómo puede ser tan animado este niño? Es que no entiende que no deseo su compañía."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Shinrai ¿Por qué no salimos mañana a jugar un poco con el balón?! ¡Tal vez podríamos jugar a atrapar penaltis, podríamos hacer unos pases entre uno y otro...!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Cuando Mark menciono los pases de fútbol, recordé de inmediato a Alex, como me pasaba el balón, como los dos nos divertíamos, al recordarlo, simplemente sentí que mi sangre se calentaba..."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Es que tú no entiendes una negativa?! ¡No deseo jugar, no deseo leer, no deseo tu compañía!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Sin pensarlo, tome el dibujo de Mark, y sin razonar, comencé a romperlo en pedazos..."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Y definitivamente... no quiero seguir viendo este patético dibujo!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Cuando termine de romperlo, vi todos los pedazos en el piso, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que yo había hecho... no puedo creer lo que hice. Pero no sé por qué, Mark solo recoge los pedazos, y sigue sonriendo."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Oh... esta roto...! ¡No te preocupes, intentare hacerlo de nuevo...!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"¿Qué pasa con este niño? ¿No se enoja por nada? ¿No entiende que no quiero su compañía?"_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Buenas noches!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Simplemente me di la vuelta, y sin importar que Mark estaba recogiendo los pedazos del dibujo, yo apague la luz, imposibilitándolo de ver lo que estaba haciendo, me di la vuelta y me dispuse a dormir... solo escuche un suspiro, pero no di importancia. Unas horas más tarde... Me levante de mi cama y salí de la habitación por un poco de agua, al regresar, note que ya no habían pedazos de papel en el piso, todos estaban sobre la mochila de Mark, yo me senté en mi cama, pero, no sé cómo, escuche a Mark... hablando dormido..."_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _(Sollozando) ¡Mama... papa...! ¡No por favor...! ¡No me dejen... seré bueno... necesito su protección... no me dejen...!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No sé exactamente que sentí al escuchar eso... Mark siempre está sonriendo... pero, ahora parece tan vulnerable, tan solo... él está llorando por qué se siente... abandonado, como yo... No, no puedo permitir eso, no me volverán a abandonar, tal vez en la mañana pueda pensar con más claridad. Simplemente, yo necesito dormir... Wow, ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué lugar es este? Parece un lago, y en él, veo a un pequeño... ¿Pez? El parece sonreír..."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Hola ¿Estas solo?!_**

 **_Bukamon_ _:_ _¡Si, espero a mi tío...!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Ya veo... ¿Y tus padres?!_ **

**_Bukamon_ _:_ _¡Yo no tengo papas...! ¡Ellos ya se fueron... ya no están a mi lado!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Escuchar lo que dice este pequeño me hace sentir mal, se ve que solo es un bebe, pero, no parece..."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Pequeño... ¿No extrañas a tus papas?!_ **

**_Bukamon_ _:_ _¡Si, los extraño, pero no me parece justo mostrarles a los demás mi tristeza!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _(Sorprendido) ¡Pero... guardar tu tristeza para ti solo no es bueno!_ **

**_Bukamon_ _:_ _¡Puede ser, pero, nadie desea mi compañía, nadie desea jugar conmigo, nadie desea leer conmigo, así que no insisto, nadie desea escuchar de mis sentimientos, así que no los muestro, solo los escondo, esperando que alguien quiera ser mi amigo...!_ **

**_S_ _hinrai_ _:_ _"Las palabras de este pequeño me rompen el corazón... son exactamente las palabras que yo le dije a Mark... pero el llora en silencio en sus sueños, pero no muestra sus sentimiento ocultos, esto está mal... En ese momento decidí abrazar al pequeño."_ **

**_Bukamon_ _:_ _¡Pero... ¿Qué haces?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Te protejo... protejo tus sentimiento...! ¡Y los sentimientos son algo muy importante, no debemos negar los...!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"El pequeño en ese momento no se contiene más, y comienza a llorar."_ **

**_Bukamon_ _:_ _¡Pero yo sé que no te quedaras mucho... me vas a dejar solo...!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Pero... no sé por qué, estoy seguro que alguien más vendrá a protegerte, y tu junto con el van a proteger a otros amigos, es como un libro que me gusta, ustedes dos protegerán a todos... ten paciencia, protege a tus amigos, y yo protegeré a los míos...!_ **

**_Bukamon_ _:_ _(Sollozando) ¡¿Me lo prometes?! ¡Presiento que tú conoces a alguien muy especial para mí...! ¡Si es así ¿Lo cuidaras?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Te lo prometo, lo cuidare, como él ha estado tratando de cuidar de mí, aunque no se lo he permitido!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"El pequeño sonríe en mis brazos, y los dos nos quedamos dormidos... Al despertar, veo que Mark se levanto fue a bañarse, veo su almohada, y veo rastros de sus lágrimas, después miro su mochila, simplemente veo los pedazos del dibujo, y alado un bote de basura, supongo que los va a tirar al regresar."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡NO! ¡No lo puedo permitir!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Tome los trozos del dibujo, y fui con el Sr. Tael, espero que él me pueda ayudar..."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Al llegar con el Sr. Tael él se encontraba arreglando unos papeles cuando me vio."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Necesito de su ayuda, por favor!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Le mostré los pedazos de lo que fueron el dibujo. Le explique lo que paso y le dije que me sentía mal por haberlo roto. El entendió y me puso sus manos en mis hombros."_ **

**_Sr. __Tael_ _:_ _¡Descuida, entiendo que te hayas comportado de esa forma!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _(Con lágrimas) ¡Soy un monstruo, no he sido nada amable con él! ¡Extraño a mis Padres, a mi mascota y también extraño a Alex! ¡Sé que solo quiere ser mi amigo, pero no sé si me perdonara por lo que hice!_**

 **_Sr. __Tael_ _:_ _¡Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso! ¡Ustedes dos tienen mucho en común aunque no lo creas!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Podría ayudarme con el dibujo?!_**

 **_Sr. __Tael_ _:_ _¡Claro, nada como cinta no arregle!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Después de un tiempo el dibujo estaba arreglado. Volví a la habitación y Mark no había llegado, deje el dibujo en su cama y luego salí a tomar algo de aire. ¿Que estaré haciendo mal? Yo siempre fui amable hacia los demás y ahora soy todo lo contrario. Mama y Papa no estarían contentos conmigo por ser de esta forma. Creo que lo más sensato que puedo hacer es hablar con él."_**

* * *

 _ **José : ¡Aquí esta el final del cuarto día, espero que lo disfruten! ¡Nos veremos pronto en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Bueno, nada más por aquí! ¡Así que...! ¡ADIÓS!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Día_ _5: "¡SOLUCIONANDO LOS PROBLEMAS!"_ **

**_P.O.V de Mark:_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Ya he intentado muchas cosas por acercarme a Shinrai... ¿Que estaré haciendo mal? Reconozco que me dolió mucho que el rompiera mi dibujo, pero no debo rendirme, solo necesito esforzarme, mostrarle mi sonrisa, mostrarle que todos podemos ser felices... que no vea la tristeza que yo oculto... A veces recuerdo como perdí a papa y mama, y me duele... me duele mucho... pero no puedo dejar que nadie me vea triste, lo correcto es que me vean feliz, así no preocupo a nadie más... Pero cuando entre en la habitación, me lleve una sorpresa, yo pensaba tirar los trozos del dibujo a la basura, no podría repararlo, pero, esta reparado, en mi cama ¿Que paso aquí? Rápidamente me cambio de ropa, y me preparo para salir al patio, al hacerlo, veo a Shinrai sentado en el durazno de nuevo, quizá pueda tratar de hablar con el hoy, pero, no estoy muy seguro... incluso se ha molestado conmigo por insistir, pero eso no me detendrá, solo pongo mi mejor sonrisa, y comienzo a caminar... pero de pronto escucho un grito de otros niños..."_**

 **_Niño_ _1:_ _¡CUIDADO!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"No sé qué pasa, de pronto me duele mucho mi cabeza, y todo se pone oscuro, y siento que resbalo, pero no siento más... De pronto, abro los ojos poco a poco, siento mis mejillas mojadas... Oh no, espero no haber llorado dormido por mis papas otra vez... mucho menos que alguien me haya visto... pero mis ojos se quedan estáticos, lo que veo es a otro niño, muy preocupado, sujetándome de los brazos."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _(Sollozando) ¡Despertaste! ¡Por fin despertaste! ¡Estás bien!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"¿Desperté? ¿Pues, que fue lo que me paso?"_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Mientras estoy sentado en el durazno, pienso en lo que ha pasado los últimos días, yo deseaba que Alex me recordara con esa sonrisa, pero no la he mantenido, después de eso, llega Mark, y parece querer ser mi amigo, pero no se lo permito, y el colmo de la situación, el cómo rompí su dibujo, me siento confundido, no debería actuar así... espero que pueda perdonarme, y tal vez podamos hablar..."_**

 **_Niño_ _1:_ _¡CUIDADO!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Al escuchar ese grito, volteo a ver hacia la entrada, y solo veo rodar por las escaleras de la salida a..."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡MARK!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"De inmediato me pongo de pie, y corro a donde esta tirado, al pie de las escaleras, inconsciente."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Mark! ¡Mark, despierta! ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!_ **

**_Niño_ _1:_ _(Sollozando) ¡Lo siento... estábamos pateando el balón, cuando yo le di una patada muy fuerte, y sin querer lo patee hacia las escaleras, justo cuando él iba saliendo, trate de advertirle, pero fue muy tarde, el solo rodó por las escaleras!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Eso sin duda fue un accidente, pero justo cuando yo iba a decir algo, paso otra vez..."_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _(Sollozando) ¡Mama... papa…! ¡No...! ¡Por favor...! ¡No me dejen...! ¡Seré bueno...! ¡Necesito su protección... no me dejen...!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Ya no lo puedo soportar más... simplemente sujeto a Mark por los brazos y lo levanto, lo abrazo, y se escapan lágrimas de mis ojos... al abrazarlo, parece que él logra reaccionar."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _(Sollozando) ¡Despertaste! ¡Por fin despertaste! ¡Estás bien!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Mark me mira confundido, seguro que no sabe lo que le paso... pero de pronto noto que pone su mano izquierda en sus mejillas, y limpia sus lágrimas, el trata de sonreír de nuevo..."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡NO! ¡Por favor... ya no...! ¡No finjas más... no los ocultes más...!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Mark me mira sorprendido, al parecer el no esperaba que yo descubriera sus sentimientos ocultos, no puede hablar, solo me mira, sus ojos están cristalizados, a punto de llorar, como esa criatura bebe con la que soñé, no sé por qué, pero siento que ellos dos están conectados... como yo con el... creo que si quiero ser su amigo..."_**

 ** _Sr. __Tael_ _:_ _¡Niños, a un lado! ¡Déjenme llevar a Mark a la enfermería!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"El Sr. Tael toma a Mark, y lo lleva, más tarde, él me dice que Mark de fracturo el brazo derecho, y que no podrá dormir esa noche en nuestra habitación, tendrá que dormir solo en la enfermería, sin pensarlo, le pedí al Sr. Tael que me permitiera dormir con él en la enfermería, el parece renuente, pero yo insisto, y le prometo que obedeceré a la enfermera, pero que me deje hacerle compañía, que no este solo... ya no..."_**

 ** _Sr. __Tael_ _:_ _¡Esta bien Shinrai, puedes hacerlo, pero debes obedecer a la enfermera, y espero que cuides de tu amigo...!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Si Sr. Tael, lo haré!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Salí a buscar algunas cosas para la noche, pensando en lo que me dijo el Sr. Tael, que cuide de mi amigo..."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Después de recoger las cosas me fui a la enfermería. Al llegar la enfermera me recibió. Ella preparo la cama para que duerma y estaba al lado de la de Mark. Me llevo a la cama y le agradecí."_**

 ** _Rachel_ _:_ _¡Espero que pasen una buena noche!_**

 ** _Ambos_ _:_ _¡Igualmente!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Ambos nos quedamos cayado un rato hasta que hable."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Lo siento por todo lo que ocasione! ¡Es mi culpa que terminaras de esta forma! ¡Si fuese más abierto esto no te pasaría!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡No te preocupes tanto! ¡Es solo una pequeña fractura, en un par de semanas estaré bien!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Creo que te debo explicaciones, antes de tu llegada tenía un compañero! ¡Él y yo nos divertíamos juntos como amigos! ¡Pero luego... a él lo adoptaron y tuvo que irse!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Pero sabes que se pueden ver ¿Verdad?!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No, él y su familia se fueron del país! ¡Así que ya no nos podemos volver a ver! ¡Todo lo que hacías me recordaba lo que él hizo el último día antes de su partida! ¡Me prometí que no volvería a sentir este sentimiento! ¡Así que me negué a aceptar a alguien más como un amigo!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Te entiendo, pero podemos ser amigos y a pesar de que si nos separamos nuestra amistad siempre perdurara!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Son casi las mismas palabras que le dije!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Escucha Shinrai, no puedes dejarte el lujo de estar triste! ¡No creo que te haga bien cuando te llegue la hora de tu partida de este lugar!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"No dije nada después de eso. El decidió cambiar de tema."_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Si no es ninguna molestia para ti ¿Que paso con tus padres?!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar! ¡Todo fue tan repentino, y fue en el peor momento!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Fue tan malo?!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Si malo te refieres a ser el único sobreviviente de un accidente de coche en tu cuarto cumpleaños! ¡Pues entonces sí, es malo!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Lo siento, yo no...!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _(Suspirando) ¡Sé que no lo sabias, por eso no me molesto! ¡Perdí a mis padres, perdí la vista permanentemente y ni siquiera sé dónde está mi mascota! ¡Creo que también lo perdí_ _!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Tenías mascota?!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Se llamaba Draco, después del accidente no sé dónde quedo!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Creo que te entiendo un poco!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Después de que le confesé a Mark lo que ocurrió con mis papás y Draco, creo que me sentí un poco mejor, es curioso como a veces hablar de las cosas puede ayudar... muy curioso, me descubrí a mí mismo llorando, creo que me hacía falta, voltee a ver a Mark, también se quedó dormido, es innegable que su brazo le duele, y se quedó dormido después de que le dije de mis padres... en silencio, supongo que se quedó pensando..."_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Mamá... papá... en dónde están?!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Otra vez... me doy cuenta de que los extraña... pero, él siempre está sonriendo... ¿Cómo puede mostrar siempre esa sonrisa? Supongo que es su manera de combatir su dolor... pero no es correcto, está escondiendo sus sentimientos, pero eso puede ser nocivo. Valla si lo sé..."_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Mama... papa...! ¡No, por favor... no me dejen...! ¡Seré bueno... necesito su protección... no me dejen...!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Y allí está otra vez... la misma frase... cuanto tiempo lo has escondido Mark. No pasa mucho tiempo, también bostezo, y casi comienzo a dormirme, pero esta vez ocurre algo más que me asusta esta vez..."_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _(Gritando) ¡NO! ¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ! ¡NO ME DEJEN! ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLO! ¡NOOOOOOO!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Esto ya es demasiado, pues ¿Cuánto tiempo a estado escondiendo su dolor con esa sonrisa? Se ha estado tragando su propio dolor por no dar molestias a nadie, esto no puede continuar, lo tengo que parar."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"¿Qué paso? de pronto desperté en medio de la noche, con mi cara completamente llena de lágrimas... y Shinrai me está abrazando con fuerzas... espera, ahora lo recuerdo, esa pesadilla, Mamá... Papá... los dos me dejaron..."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No estás solo! ¡Por favor, no tengas miedo, te prometo que no volverás a estar solo!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Las palabras de Shinrai… ¿Me escucho? ¿Él sabe que lloro por mis padres?"_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Ya no escondas tus sentimientos! ¡No es bueno, déjalo salir! ¡Aquí estoy amigo! ¡Aquí estoy Mark!_**

 ** _Mark_ _;_ _"Al escuchar es ese momento a Shinrai, algo dentro de mí se rompió... mis brazos, los siento sin fuerza, mis ojos se nublan, no puedo más... no puedo... sé que prometí no hacerlo, pero... no puedo más."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Mientras mantengo abrazado a Mark, el parece no soportar más, simplemente comienza a llorar inconsolablemente..."_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _(Llorando) ¡No puedo más! ¡No lo soporto! ¡Extraño demasiado a mis padres!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _(Sollozando) ¡Lo sé... créeme, te entiendo, déjalo salir!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Fue horrible... y fue mi culpa! ¡Solo fuimos a comprar víveres al supermercado, pero al salir me aleje, ellos me siguieron, fue en un parque, nos atacaron a los tres!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Escucho lo que me dice Mark, se siente culpable..."_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _(Llorando) ¡Era un parque que me gustaba, un simple columpio...! ¡Yo pensé en divertirme un rato, pero de la nada salió un animal...! ¡Algo que nunca había visto...! ¡Esa cosa me iba a golpear con sus garras, pero mamá se interpuso, papá me tomo del brazo y con fuerza me arrojo muy lejos, en ese momento iba pasando una patrulla, les pedí ayuda, pero justo en ese momento, escuche los gritos de mis padres...!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Mark… entonces sus padres fueron atacados por... algo, él se siente culpable por haberse separado y el piensa que él lo provoco."_**

 ** _M_ _ark_ _:_ _¡Los oficiales no pudieron hacer nada...! ¡No me permitieron verlos, dijeron que era mejor que no los viera...!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Mark…!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _(Llorando) ¡ES MI CULPA! ¡NUNCA DEBÍ SEPARARME! ¡FUI UN MAL HIJO! ¡UN MAL NIÑO! ¡ME ABANDONARON POR MI CULPA!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Al escuchar la historia de Mark no puedo evitar ese extraño sentimiento de que viví algo similar a su situación. Es muy extraño todo lo que está pasando. Pero no puedo dejar a Mark de esa forma. Le puse mis manos en sus hombros."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Me disculpo por todos los inconvenientes que te hice pasar! ¡Es que simplemente tengo mucha presión! ¡Mi Mama me dijo una vez que hay veces que no puedes vivir en el pasado, que simplemente tienes que seguir adelante!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Porque me dices eso?!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Un día antes de mi cumpleaños tuve un sueño, una criatura quiso lastimarme pero antes de que pudiera algo me salvo! ¡Luego después del accidente del coche el doctor me dijo que tuve mucha suerte de que sobreviviera! ¡Pero algo me decía que fue algo más que suerte! ¡Extraño a mis padres y a mi mascota y la mejor forma de seguir adelante es recordarlos de la mejor manera! ¡No te preguntaste ¿De que posiblemente tus padres no estén enojados contigo?!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡No se me ha llegado a pasar por la cabeza!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Le sonreí, me quite el collar y lo abrí y se lo enseñe."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Que puedes observar?!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Una familia muy feliz y unida!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Una buena respuesta, pero a la vez incorrecta!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡¿No entiendo?!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡A pesar de que no puedo ver la foto esta me ha ayudado a continuar todo este tiempo! ¡Porque es el objeto más importante para mí, porque así puedo recordar lo que fue mi familia! ¡No tienes que recordar lo último que paso antes de perder a tus padres, si no lo mucho que ellos te quieren! ¡Papa me dijo que hay sucesos que no tienen explicación, pero hay cosas que se tienen quedar así! ¡Por favor no pienses que tus padres te odian, porque yo pienso que te quieren mucho hasta tal grado de salvar tu vida!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Shinrai a pesar de ser menor que yo ha logrado llevar mejor que yo la muerta de sus padres. Creo que me ha ayudado más a mí que yo a él. Pero tiene razón, creo que me he dejado llevar mucho por la muerte de mis padres. Pero con la guía correcta creo que puedo continuar. Le devolví la sonrisa a Shinrai."_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Gracias Shinrai, creo que me has ayudado a llevar un poco mejor la muerte de mis padres!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Para qué son los amigos?!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Amigos?!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿No es lo que querías?! ¡De pequeños problemas es que se nace la amistad! ¡Claro, si es que todavía quieres ser mi amigo!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Claro que sí! ¡Amigos por siempre...!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Amigos por toda la eternidad!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Finalmente es de día, ya amaneció, debo reconocer que fue una noche algo... especial, Yo cometí el error de querer encerrarme en mi mundo y no dejar que nadie se acercara a mí para no volver a sentirme abandonado, y Mark cometió el error de culparse a sí mismo de la muerte de sus padres, y para no sentir ese dolor ni darle problemas a nadie, disfrazo sus sentimientos con una sonrisa... creo que los dos nos ayudamos mutuamente, quizá debo decírselo, lo despertare para... ¿Desayunar? Me pongo de pie rápidamente y busco a Mark, no está en su cama, y se supone que no debe levantarse, él debe reposar su brazo para que sane ¿En dónde se metió? Rápidamente salgo de la enfermería, y me dirijo al patio... y..."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡MARK!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"No lo puedo creer, con su brazo fracturado Mark se subió al árbol... y está cortando duraznos."_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Buenos días Shinrai!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?! ¡Baja de allí de inmediato antes de que te caigas y te fractures el otro brazo!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡No te preocupes, solo subí por unos cuantos duraznos frescos!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Olvida los duraznos frescos! ¡Por favor... baja de allí antes de que te lastimes más!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Realmente me siento asustado al verlo allí, Mark comienza a bajar del árbol, pero en ese momento se resbala..."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡MARK!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"No sé por qué, pero realmente hoy sentí un gran impulso de subir al durazno y cortar algo de fruta fresca para compartirla con Shinrai, después de que hablamos ayer, me siento... mejor sé que Shinrai no quiere que me lastime, pero, realmente quiero hacerlo. Sera mejor que baje... Wow."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"No tengo idea de cómo lo hice, pero corrí rápidamente... y me puse debajo de Mark, y el cayó encima de mí... sin lastimarse... qué alivio, pero yo estoy a punto de decirle muchas cosas por asustarme así, y por no cuidarse a sí mismo."_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _(Sonriendo) ¡Lo siento Shinrai ¿Un durazno?!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"La sonrisa de Mark... es diferente... es... real... su sonrisa es real, él está feliz realmente, no es una sonrisa falsa, pero aun así..."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Mark... debería ahorcarte por asustarme de ese modo!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Lo sé... ¿Podría ser después de comer duraznos?!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Mark pone el durazno en mi mano, y yo al tenerlo, no sé qué paso conmigo, simplemente comenzó a reírme incontrolable mente, al mismo tiempo que Mark lo hace."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _(Riéndose) ¡Estás loco!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _(Riéndose) ¡Si... de felicidad!_**

 ** _José_ _: ¡Y aquí se termina otro capítulo, espero que les guste! ¡Otra cosa, para los que esperan que suba un nuevo capítulo de Digimon Adventure 02! ¡Lo siento por el tiempo inactivo de la historia, no he tenido tiempo para terminar el capítulo pero si lo estoy haciendo! ¡Les prometo que estará listo para el fin de semana a lo mucho! ¡Por eso que no quiero dejarles sin nada y estoy subiendo capítulos de Días en el orfanato! ¡Lo siento una vez más y espero que sean pacientes y me perdonen! ¡Nada más por aquí y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Así que...! ¡ADIÓS!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Día_ _6: "¡CONVIVIENDO JUNTOS Y UNA PESADILLA!"_**

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Ya han pasado varios días y nuestra amistad es más fuerte que nunca. El Sr. Tael estaba contento por lo bien que nos llevábamos. Hoy Mark y yo íbamos a jugar con el balón, le permitieron salir para que tomara algo de aire y me dijeron que podía jugar con el siempre y cuando tengamos cuidado con el brazo."_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Dime algo, he tenido curiosidad por preguntarte! ¡La pañoleta que tienes ¿Quién te la dio?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Fue un regalo de despedida de los que me cuidaron después de perder a mis padres! ¡Le tengo mucho aprecio y nunca los olvidare!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Debieron ser buenas personas!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Lo son, ellos estuvieron conmigo mucho tiempo y me cuidaron como si fuera su hijo! ¡Pero ellos tenían que irse pronto y no los podía acompañar! ¡La mayor parte del tiempo la pasábamos buscando un orfanato que me aceptara!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Luego de jugar un poco más fuimos a sentarnos en el árbol de durazno, había traído mi libro."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Y tú ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Fue gracias a una amiga de la familia, ella me cuido después de lo ocurrido!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Hay cosas que se pierden, pero hay otras, como la familia y amigos que duran por siempre! ¡Es uno de los consejos que me dio mi Mama!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Pues parece que te han educado muy bien! ¡No todos pueden dar consejos como los tuyos!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _(Riendo avergonzado) ¡No es para tanto!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿No te pone triste?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿El qué?!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Saber que en algún momento nos tendremos que separar! ¡En algún momento nos adoptaran y tendremos que tomar caminos separados!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Es cierto que me pone triste al saber eso, pero son cosas que no puedes posponer! ¡A demás, puede que nos separemos! ¡Pero las amistades siempre son duraderas!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _(Sonriendo) ¡¿Otro consejo de tus padres?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _(Sonriendo) ¡No, este es propio! ¡Mark, sin importar lo que pase ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos, verdad?!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Por supuesto que sí, no habrá distancia que pueda arruinar esta amistad!_ **

**_Shinrai:_ _"Sonreí a sus palabras, sé que sin importar en donde terminemos, nunca nos olvidaremos. Luego Mark empezó a leer el libro y así pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"La enfermera está revisando mi brazo, espero que este mejor, realmente he tratado de cuidarme... Shinrai está a mi lado, el también quiere escuchar cómo sigue mi fractura..."_**

 **_Rachel_ _:_ _¡Bien Mark, tu brazo ya casi ha sanado, pero aun debes conservar ese yeso unos días más!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Muchas gracias!_ **

**_Rachel_ _:_ _¡Y nada de escalar el durazno... de nuevo... no quiero tener que enyesarte el otro brazo antes de que sanes!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _(Sonriendo) ¡Si, lo entiendo!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿En serio?! ¡Porque no parecía así...!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Ciertamente comprendo a que se refiere Shinrai, hoy al medio día, el Sr. Tael y la enfermera Rachel me pescaron con las manos en la masa, o más bien, en el durazno... nuevamente trepe a lo más alto del durazno, aun con Shinrai preocupado, y justo cuando yo cortaba dos duraznos, aparecieron ellos dos, fue en ese momento que me recordaron mi revisión, eso, sin tomar en cuenta que me llamaron la atención por mi imprudencia..."_ **

**_Rachel_ _:_ _¡Ya es tarde, supongo que ambos pueden ir a cenar y regresar a su habitación, mañana le haré una nueva revisión a tu brazo Mark!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Muchas gracias, me asegurare de que Mark cumpla sus instrucciones!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Yo solo sonrió mientras salimos de la enfermería, realmente deseo que me quiten este yeso, y dejar de usar este cabestrillo, pero ni hablar, son órdenes médicas. Después de cenar, nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, y nos preparamos para dormir."_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Espero que mañana me quiten esta cosa!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Ya veremos, la enfermera lo decidirá!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Estamos a punto de dormir, desde el día de mi accidente, y desde el momento que Shinrai y yo hablamos, he podido dormir mucho mejor, pero... en este momento, siento la habitación rara, no sé por qué, es como si algo nos acechara... Realmente, me siento intranquilo..."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Te confieso algo?! ¡Esta noche me siento muy intranquilo…!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Tú también?!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No lo sé... tal vez sea por la incertidumbre de tu brazo...!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Si... tal vez...!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Finalmente Shinrai se quedó dormido, y yo no estoy muy lejano a hacerlo... pero, realmente... no sé porque, no quiero dormir... no quiero..."_**

* * *

 ** _Reino de los sueños ¿?:_**

* * *

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"¿En dónde estamos? Nos veo a Shinrai y a mí, pero estamos caminando en un lugar muy extraño, es como una Ciudad, pero todo está hecho de Metal..."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿En dónde estamos?!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡No lo sé... no me gusta este lugar...!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Mark, tengo mucho frió...!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Yo también, no entiendo por qué...!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"En ese momento escuchamos un rugido... un terrible rugido..."_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Shinrai?!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Si... también lo escuche...!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"De pronto, uno de los edificios comienza a caer, y de él, sale un... un monstruo terrible."_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _(Temblando) ¡¿Que... que es eso?!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _(Temblando) ¡No lo sé... pero... parece amenazarnos...!_**

 ** _Machinedramon_ _:_ _(Con desprecio) ¡Ustedes no me conocen, pero eso no importa, lo importante es que ambos dejen de existir...! ¡CAÑONES GIGA!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"De su espalda, salen dos disparos, que se dirigen a nosotros... no sé cómo logre reaccionar, simplemente tome la mano de Shinrai, y los dos comenzamos a correr lo más rápido posible."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _(Temeroso) ¡¿Por qué nos está atacando?!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _(Aterrado) ¡¿Acaso importa?! ¡Corre!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Los dos corremos tan rápido como podemos, pero esa cosa nos sigue... tenemos que escapar, mi brazo fracturado me duele, pero no podemos detenernos. No permitiré que esa cosa le haga daño a Shinrai."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Mark y yo seguíamos corriendo de esa cosa, apenas si lográbamos esquivar los disparos que nos lanzaba. No sé como pero nos logramos ocultar en un edificio sin que nos vea esa criatura. No estoy seguro, pero de alguna forma me parece familiar."_**

 ** _Machinedramon_ _:_ _¡No importa cuánto se oculten, los encontrare al final!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Parece que no nos vio ocultándonos en este edificio, estaremos a salvo por los momentos!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Escuchaba a Mark quejándose de dolor, esto no es bueno."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Mark ¿Te encuentras bien?!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Es mi brazo enyesado, me está doliendo!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Seguramente porque estuvimos corriendo!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Qué es lo que quiere de nosotros?! ¡Es como si nos conociera!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No estoy seguro, pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es mantenernos oculto y rezar de que no logre vernos!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"No podemos hacer nada contra él, lo único que podemos hacer es mantenernos ocultos."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Esto no puede ser para nada bueno, si me duele mi fractura por el esfuerzo, entonces, eso solo quiere decir una cosa..."_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Shinrai... esto no es una simple pesadilla...!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Debe serlo... nada de esto puede ser real!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡No Shinrai! ¡No es una simple pesadilla, en una pesadilla no debería sentir el dolor tan intenso que ciento!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Shinrai mira mi brazo enyesado, mientras aprieta sus puños, parece querer encontrar una respuesta, pero..."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Tienes razón, no sé cómo, no sé porque, pero esto es demasiado real!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?! ¡Ese monstruo no tardara en encontrarnos...!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Justo en ese momento, escuchamos el sonido de un edificio cayendo en pedazos, y nosotros vimos a través de una ventana que esa cosa derrumbo el edificio de al lado."_**

 ** _Machinedramon_ _:_ _¡No importa en donde estén, si es necesario que derrumbe cada uno de los edificios de este lugar, lo haré, y ustedes serán aplastados!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Shinrai y yo nos damos cuenta de que estamos en serio peligro dentro de este edificio, así que corremos hacia la parte trasera y salimos y justo en ese momento el edificio comienza a derrumbarse."_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Corre Shinrai!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Eso estuvo demasiado cerca!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Los dos tratamos de correr hacia lo que parece ser un viaducto o autopista, pero en ese momento, el monstruo nos ve a ambos."_**

 ** _Machinedramon_ _:_ _¡Los encontré! ¡Desaparezcan, Cañones Giga!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"No podemos escapar... simplemente los dos nos abrazamos con fuerza, cerramos nuestros ojos, y esperamos nuestro fin..."_**

 ** _Desconocido_ _1:_ _¡Aliento de agua!_**

 ** _Desconocido_ _2:_ _¡Green Flare Breath!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Escuchamos una explosión, incluso sentimos un gran viento, pero, no sentimos que nos haya dado."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Estamos vivos?!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Eso creo...! ¡Pero... ¿Cómo?!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"El ataque que el monstruo nos lanzo fue detenido por dos ataques más que vinieron de detrás de nosotros, y fue lanzado por... ¿Otros dos monstruos?"_**

 ** _Seadramon_ _:_ _¡Todo esto lo provoco ese protegido tuyo, no le basto con lastimar lo!_**

 ** _Coredramon_ _(Verde):_ _¡Ten algo de paciencia, él se arrepintió de su error!_**

 ** _Seadramon_ _:_ _¡Espero que mi sobrino no cometa esos errores!_**

 ** _Coredramon_ _(Verde):_ _¡Es difícil que lo haga mientras no lo dejes salir de ese lago!_**

 ** _Machinedramon_ _:_ _¡¿Cómo se atreven a interrumpir mi destino?! ¡Ustedes no pueden detenerme!_**

 ** _Coredramon_ _:_ _¡No queremos detenerte...!_**

 ** _Seadramon_ _:_ _¡Solo entretenerte!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"No entendía lo que pasaba en estos momentos, esas dos criaturas nos defendieron sin ni siquiera conocernos."_**

 ** _Seadramon_ _:_ _¡Salgan de aquí mientras puedan!_**

 ** _Coredramon_ _(Verde):_ _¡Nosotros lo mantendremos ocupado!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"No estaba seguro, pero hay algo en sus palabras que dan un aire de confianza. Ellos no quieren lastimarnos, si no protegernos."_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Vamos, tenemos que encontrar un escondite o tal vez una forma de salir de esta pesadilla!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Cuando mire a Shinrai el miraba en otra dirección."_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Qué pasa?!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No lo sé, pero hay algo que me pide que lo siga! ¡Me parece conocido de alguna forma!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Por dónde?!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Que sigamos a la derecha, nos encontraremos en un callejón, ahí nos espera una amiga suya!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"No sé qué pensar en lo que me dice Shinrai, pero no tenemos muchas opciones. Nos movimos según las instrucciones que me dio Shinrai y nos encontramos en el callejón y al frente veíamos una luz."_**

 ** _Luz_ _:_ _¡Tranquilos, no les haré daño! ¡Los llevare fuera de esta pesadilla!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"La voz no sonaba conocida, pero si amigable. De repente sentí algo que se me acerco y me lamió la mejilla. Eso me hizo cosquillas."_**

 ** _Desconocido_ _:_ _¡Estoy contento de que te encuentres a salvo, espero que nuestros caminos se crucen en algún momento!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"No lo sé, pero el que me habla me es conocido. Luego siento algo que me rodea. Luego todo se vuelve negro."_**

 ** _José_ _: ¡Otro capítulo listo, espero que lo disfruten! ¡Pronto llegaremos al final de Días en el orfanato! ¡Les tengo varias sorpresas antes de terminar la historia que tendrán mucho que ver en algunos acontecimientos en Digimon Adventure 02! ¡Nada más por aquí, espero que les guste el capítulo! ¡Y nos vemos en el siguiente! ¡Así que...! ¡ADIÓS!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Día_ _7: "¡PREGUNTAS, DIBUJOS Y DECISIONES!"_ **

**_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡AAAAAAAH!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"¿Qué paso? ¿Fue una pesadilla? Los dos estamos en nuestra habitación, y miro por la ventana es de mañana. Eso se sintió tan real... fue, no sé cómo describirlo."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Shinrai... mi brazo... me duele mucho mi brazo...!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Mark ya despertó, pero no puede moverse, su brazo le duele mucho, rápidamente me acerco a él y lo reviso, y me asusto al ver que la parte que sale del yeso esta morada."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Eso paso por la persecución que sufrimos en ese lugar...!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Mark?!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Shinrai, no trates de negar lo, eso no fue una simple pesadilla, no sé cómo, pero estuvimos allí y nos persiguió ese monstruo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Por más que yo trate de encontrar una explicación lógica, Mark tiene razón."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Sé que es cierto, pero nadie nos va a creer si lo contamos!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Shinrai... ayúdame a ir a la enfermería... no soporto el dolor de mi brazo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"De inmediato ayude a Mark a ponerse de pie, y lo más rápido que pude lo lleve a la enfermería, ya adentro, la enfermera lo reviso, y puso una cara de enojo."_**

 **_Rachel_ _:_ _¡¿Cómo paso esto?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Yo no sé qué responder, en ese momento decir que un monstruo nos persiguió por una Ciudad Metálica abandonada durante la noche atacándonos con rayos de energía, y que fuimos rescatados por un dragón verde y un dragón marino azul suena como una completa locura..."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Lo siento... subí de nuevo al durazno, y me caí! ¡Shinrai me encontró y me ayudo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Mark pensó rápidamente y decidió decir esa mentira... suena más real que la realidad."_**

 **_Rachel_ _:_ _¡Te lo advertí Mark, ahora tendrás que descansar en cama por una semana, la contusión se extendió por todo el brazo, tu contusión debe sanar y la fractura soldar!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Nos volvimos a quedar en la enfermería, entre los dos era un silencio tratando de asimilar lo que pasó la noche anterior."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Aun no puedo creer lo que paso anoche! ¡¿Qué es lo que quería esa cosa?!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Yo también estoy confundido, pero no sabemos nada solo que por alguna razón se quería deshacer de nosotros! ¡Si no fuese por esas dos criaturas que nos salvaron!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Me pregunto ¿Si estarán bien?! ¡Los dejamos solos con esa cosa!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡A pesar de que se sintió muy real, nadie nos podrá creer!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Mark tiene razón, lo mejor será que nos lo guardemos."_**

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _Lo que ambos niños no sabían, es que si les iban a creer. Mientras en la oficina del dueño del orfanato._**

 **_Luz_ _:_ _¡Eso es lo que paso!_ **

**_Tael_ _:_ _¡Ya veo, entonces Machinedramon logro encontrarlos!_**

 **_Rachel_ _:_ _¡Sé que Mark mintió para no contar lo que vieron! ¡Pero aun así tendrá que pasar una semana en reposo!_ **

**_Luz_ _:_ _¡Lo que significa que no será seguro que continúen aquí! ¡Ya casi es la hora y creo que ambos están listos!_**

 **_Tael_ _:_ _¡¿Esta segura?!_ **

**_Luz_ _:_ _¡Es lo mejor para ambos!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Ya han pasado tres días desde que esa cosa nos persiguió, aun tratamos de entender que ocurrió, pero por más que lo intentamos, no podemos encontrar una respuesta lógica a lo que nos ocurrió, tan solo nos ocurrió, y no podemos contárselo a nadie, pues nadie nos creería, nosotros dos lo vivimos, y nos cuesta mucho trabajo entenderlo. Mark está tratando de relajarse, y comenzó a dibujar, me parece curioso, el primer dibujo que el hizo, el que yo rompí, y luego el Sr. Tael arreglo, no sé por qué, pero su mirada parece haber cambiado, siento que me mira con ansias, como si deseara estar a mi lado... es raro..."_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Listo...!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Me acerco a Mark, y miro su dibujo, y me sorprendo por lo parecidos que son..."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Son esos dos dragones que nos ayudaron?!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Si, yo quería que fueran lo más parecidos posible, aunque aún les falta color, pero con mi brazo derecho con el yeso, no me es nada fácil iluminarlos... ¿Me ayudas con eso?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Sin pensarlo, tome en mis manos el dibujo, y comencé a iluminarlo, sé que Mark quedo especialmente interesado y agradecido con ese dragón marino, así que me esfuerzo mucho por colorearlo lo más parecido posible a él. Justo cuando lo termine, dirigí mi mirada al otro dragón, estoy a punto de tomar el color verde, pero, algo me detiene..."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Shinrai se quedó quieto mirando el dibujo, de pronto, dejo de lado el color verde, y tomo en su lugar el azul, y comenzó a colorear al dragón con él. Después de un rato, termino de colorear, yo miro a los dos, y me siento algo sorprendido..."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Lo... lo siento, arruine el dibujo, sé que esos no son los colores, pero algo me impulso a iluminar tu dibujo así...!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡No te disculpes Shinrai! ¡De hecho, creo que... está bien... permite...!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"En ese momento tome el dibujo, y lo puse en un marco que tenía vacío, al colocarlo en la mesa de pie, Shinrai y yo sentimos lo mismo."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Es como si ellos dos se conocieran...!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Y como si fueran grandes amigos...!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Ciento como si ellos dos nos estuviesen mirando...!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Si... y como si ellos esperaran conocernos y hablarnos...!_**

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _Aunque Mark deseaba recordar a sus salvadores, al dibujarlos, no dibujo a ellos dos, y lo mismo paso cuando Shinrai, ellos dos no dibujaron y colorearon a sus salvadores, sino a alguien mucho más importantes para ellos dos, alguien a quien ellos dos van a conocer en el futuro._**

 _José **: ¡Y aquí esta otro capítulo terminado! ¡Tenemos una sorpresa preparada que se los mostrare en el siguiente o en el próximo capítulo arriba! ¡De pendiendo de si les gusta o no la sorpresa puede que venga una nueva y pequeñísima sorpresa! ¡Espero que disfruten del capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente! ¡Así que...! ¡ADIÓS!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Día_ _8: "¡EXTRAÑOS OBSERVADORES Y ALGUNAS DESPEDIDAS!"_**

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Decidí probar algo, aún tenía el recuerdo de aquel sueño de la criatura en el lago, así que antes de que se me olvide agarre un papel y un lápiz. No se cómo me las arregle para que me salga la imagen."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿A quién vas a dibujar?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Es a un amigo que conocí en mis sueños, y pensé que podría hacer compañía al otro dibujo que hiciste la primera vez!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Veía como Shinrai se esmeraba en el dibujo, la verdad es que al verlo se parecía tan real como el que yo hice. Luego de terminar la forma de la criatura tomo los colores y empezó a darle color. Usaba diferentes colores, pero el que uso más era el gris para el cuerpo. Luego el blanco para el centro de su vientre y por último o el verde para el mechón. Después de terminarlo lo observo y sonrió y me lo enseño."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Qué te parece?!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Me encanta, es como el que yo hice!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Porque no los ponemos en un marco como los otros dos?!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Sonreí a su idea, por suerte tenía otro marco vacío y también tenía el otro dibujo. Los coloque a ambos en el marco y los observe. En verdad parece como si estos dos serán grandes amigos."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V Neutro:_**

* * *

 **_Neutro_ _:_ _"El Sr. Tael se aseguró de que todos los niños, especialmente Shinrai y Mark estuvieran dormidos, seguros en sus cuartos, y sonriendo, sale del edificio, caminando, dirigiéndose hacia un punto del orfanato, cercano al bosque... al llegar, se puede ver a alguien acercarse, alguien que parece un demonio..."_**

 **_Desconocido_ _:_ _¡No los puedes ocultar, sería mejor que me los entregues!_**

 **_Sr. __Tael_ _:_ _¡Es una noche muy tranquila y hermosa! ¡No crees, Dracumon!_**

 ** _Neutro_ _:_ _"De detrás de unos arbustos, aparece un Digimon oscuro, solo sonriendo le..."_**

* * *

 ** _Analizador Digimon:_**

 ** _Dracumon es un Digimon Tipo Muerto Viviente. Su nombre proviene de Drácula. Es portador del Anticuerpo X. Un Digimon travieso de la Área Oscura, si es por el bien de bromas toma incluso algunos riesgos sin pestañear. Una vez apostó su vida tratando de hacer garabatos en la cara de todas las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas, pero... (No está claro si fue exitoso o no). A pesar de ser un Digimon Vampiro, recientemente se ha olvidado de chupar la sangre y al parecer ha estado tratando de sacar una broma a los Caballeros Reales. Los dos ojos malvados en las palmas de sus dos manos - los ojos de pesadilla - se dice que controlan el corazón de los que los ven directamente. Además, parece que tiene una técnica más como vampiro en el que utiliza sus colmillos para un ataque mordaz, Colmillo Muerto Viviente. También cuenta con la técnica Ojos de Pesadilla, la cual Hipnotiza al enemigo con los ojos en las palmas de sus manos._**

* * *

 ** _Dracumon_ _: ¡Pero yo no he venido solo ¿No es así?!_**

 ** _Neutro_ _:_ _"De detrás de él sale otro Digimon, que por sí solo aterraría a cualquiera, su rostro es inexpresivo, pues sus ojos solo son dos "X", y donde deberían estar su nariz y boca solo hay una manquera que se conecta por delante de el a su pecho, en donde hay un dibujo de un corazón."_**

* * *

 ** _Analizados Digimon:_**

 ** _Porcupamon es un Digimon tipo Marioneta, cuyo nombre y diseño están sacados del Puerco espín. Catalogado como una de las especies Digimon de la Lista Roja, es un insólito Digimon que está en peligro de extinción. Aunque no es originario del Área Oscura, fue renegado por diversas especies Digimon, y ahora vive en el Área Oscura. Su cuerpo está cubierto por un afilado material, y aunque su traje de aspecto infame se trate de una adaptación extrema, le permite camuflarse con el fin de sobrevivir en la violenta Área Oscura. Sus movimientos especiales consisten en apuñalar a sus enemigos con sus enormes garras afiladas como cuchillas (Bofetada y Desgarradora) y cercenar mortalmente al enemigo con su vello corporal aguzado (Broca de Locura)_**

* * *

 ** _Neutro_ _:_ _"Porcupamon solo se coloca a lado de Dracumon, ambos listos para atacar."_**

 ** _Dracumon_ _:_ _¡Solo tienes que darnos a esos niños, pero si te niegas, bueno, será divertido para nosotros dos...!_**

 ** _Neutro_ _:_ _"Tael solo sonríe, mientras algo brilla en su mano."_**

 ** _Dracumon_ _:_ _¡¿Tu?!_**

 ** _Neutro_ _:_ _"En ese momento, se escucha un estruendo, y alguien ataca a los dos enemigos..."_**

 ** _Desconocido_ _3:_ _¡Doble Revés!_**

 ** _Neutro_ _:_ _"Un vórtice de un torbellino aparece, haciendo que los enemigos se alejen, y delante de Tael aparece un Digimon perro color azul."_**

 ** _Sr. Tael_ _:_ _¡Bienvenido Gaomon!_**

* * *

 ** _Analizador Digimon:_**

 ** _Gaomon. Un Digimon Bestia que se piensa que es una Sub-especie de las especies Gazimon, en la que crecen garras puntiagudas. Con sus movimientos agudos, se especializa en ataques de "Golpear y Escapar". Los guantes en ambas de sus manos parecen proteger sus garras hasta que estén bien desarrollados. Sus movimientos especiales están explotando su tenacidad de fuerza en las piernas tenaz y rodando en el pecho del oponente (Giro Destructor), y su "Doble Revés" que desata mientras gira. Además, puede moverse con agilidad para desatar una andanada de alta velocidad de golpes (Puños Gao)._**

* * *

 ** _Gaomon_ _:_ _¡No se llevaran a los nuevos representantes de la Confianza y la Protección!_**

 ** _Porcupamon_ _:_ _¡¿Y que te hace pensar que nos vas a detener?!_**

 ** _Neutro_ _:_ _"En ese momento aparece la Enfermera Rachel, molesta, y acompañada."_**

 ** _Rachel_ _:_ _¡Todos los niños duermen tranquilos, si ustedes creen que los vamos a dejar hacer su voluntad, deben estar locos!_**

 ** _Desconocida_ _4:_ _¡Váyanse ahora o aténganse a mi mordida!_**

* * *

 ** _Analizador Digimon:_**

 ** _Kibamon, Digimon perro, monstruo colmillo. Este fiel amigo es valeroso y fuerte a diferencia de muchos otros Digimon. Kibamon es un oponente duro de vencer, su mordida puede causar un terrible daño, ya que como dice su nombre tiene unos fuertes y afilados colmillos que usa para hacer su más poderoso ataque._**

* * *

 ** _Dracumon_ _:_ _¡Si lo que quieren es una pelea, la tendrán!_**

 ** _Desconocida __Final_ _:_ _(Gritando) ¡NO! ¡ESTO HA ROTO TODO EL EQUILIBRIO, USTEDES DOS REGRESARAN AL DIGIMUNDO!_**

 ** _Neutro_ _:_ _"Los Digimon oscuros miran detrás de ellos, y aparece la luz del Mundo Digital, creando un vórtice, que obliga a los Digimon oscuros a regresar, no sin antes mostrar una mirada de desprecio a quienes impidieron su misión. Tan solo unos minutos después, todo está en calma."_**

 ** _Gaomon_ _:_ _¡Sr. Tael... ¿Está usted bien?!_**

 ** _Sr. Tael_ _:_ _¡Si Gaomon... pero deja de decirme señor, somos amigos!_**

 ** _Kibamon_ _:_ _¡Esos dos Digimon no se detendrán tan fácilmente!_**

 ** _Rachel_ _:_ _¡Ni tampoco sus líderes!_**

 ** _Luz_ _:_ _¡Ya no hay duda, saben en donde están!_**

 ** _Neutro_ _:_ _"El Sr. Tael solo suspira, y mira su querido orfanato."_**

 ** _Sr. __Tael_ _:_ _¡Ya no podemos retrasarlo más, es hora de que todos los niños del orfanato vayan a sus nuevas familias... especialmente Shinrai y Mark!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Era la mañana siguiente cuando el Sr. Tael nos reunió a todos."_**

 ** _Sr. __Tael_ _:_ _¡Tengo noticias niños! ¡Hoy vendrán algunas familias que piensan adoptar a ustedes!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"La mayoría estaba feliz por la noticia, otros que estaban tristes porque tendrán que decir adiós a sus amigos. Pero otros que están devastados. Cuando mire a Shinrai el miraba al suelo. Comprendo cómo se siente."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Supongo que era inevitable! ¡Con suerte conoceremos a una buena familia!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡No olvides que siempre seremos amigos!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Pasaron horas y cada familia se iba llevando a un niño. No fue hasta que llego una familia de cuatro miembros. Parece que tenían planeado adoptar."_**

 ** _Sr. __Tael_ _:_ _¡Tenemos muchos niños por donde puedan elegir!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"El niño mayor nos miró a nosotros. Y parecía curioso al ver a Shinrai."_**

 ** _Matt_ _:_ _¡¿Que le paso al niño que parece ciego?!_**

 ** _Sr. __Tael_ _:_ _¡Se llama Shinrai, es un niño muy amable! ¡Puede que no lo demuestre al principio, pero solo tienen que darle tiempo! (Susurrando) ¡El perdió a sus padres cuando apenas cumplió los cuatro años! ¡Así que si pueden evitar hablar del tema hasta que se sienta cómodo, estaría bien!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"La Mamá se quedó mirando a Shinrai con una mirada triste por su historia. El miro al Sr. Tael y asintió."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Que está pasando?!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Creo que te han adoptado!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Y tenía razón porque luego el Sr. Tael se acercó y le dio la noticia. Entonces... ¿Tendremos que decir adiós? Después de que Shinrai preparo sus cosas me encontraba junto al Sr. Tael y Sra. Rachel para despedirnos. Él le dio un abrazo."_**

 ** _Sr. __Tael_ _:_ _¡Fue agradable tenerte con nosotros, nunca te olvidaremos!_**

 ** _Sra. __Rachel_ _:_ _¡Espero que te lleves bien con ellos!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Gracias por todo, a ambos!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Luego el paso a mí. Me dio un abrazo y yo se lo devolví. Lo voy a extrañar."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Gracias por ser mi amigo cuando más lo necesitaba! ¡No olvidare nada de lo que hicimos!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Yo tampoco te olvidare y también te doy las gracias por lo que me enseñaste! ¡Hagamos una promesa! ¡Que si llegase la oportunidad nos volveremos encontrar en este lugar!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Suena bien y conozco la forma para que perdure y para que no me olvides!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"No entendía al principio, pero luego me sorprendí cuando vi que se quitaba la pañoleta de su cuello y me lo entrego."_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡No, no lo puedo aceptar! ¡Es muy importante para ti!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _: ¡Y por esas razones te la doy! ¡Porque eres importante para mí! ¡Esto será como un lazo que une nuestra amistad!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _{Sonriendo) ¡Lo cuidare muy bien, te lo prometo! ¡Amigos por siempre...!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Amigos por toda la eternidad!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Nos dimos un último abrazo y luego se subió en el auto de la familia y se fueron. Yo siempre con una sonrisa. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto."_**

 ** _José : ¡Estoy devuelta, y con un nuevo episodio de Días en el Orfanato! ¡No tengo nada que decir para justificar mi retraso en los capítulos de mis historias, lo único que puedo decir es lo siento! ¡Antes de que lo pregunten, no, no esta mal escrito el nombre de ese Digimon! ¡Como ya les había comentado anteriormente va a ver algunas sorpresas y aquí están unas de ellas! ¡Verán estos Digimon van a aparecer mas adelante en la historia de Digimon Adventure 02! ¡No les diré nada mas para dejarlos con la intriga! ¡Espero que hallan disfrutado del capítulo y me disculpo una vez mas por la demora! ¡Bueno, nada mas por aquí...! ¡Cierto casi lo olvido, por lo menos son uno dos capítulos que quedan de Días en el Orfanato, si hay algún cambio en lo que les dije se los haré saber! ¡Ahora si, nos vemos en el próximo episodio! ¡Así que...! ¡ADIÓS!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**"** _ **¡EL ULTIMO ADIÓS Y PREPARÁNDOSE PARA EL FUTURO!"**_

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Bien, Shinrai y la mayoría de los niños ya se han ido, parece que somos pocos los que quedamos. Camino por el jardín, y me siento debajo de ese durazno de nuevo, aún tengo mi brazo enyesado..."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Estoy solo...!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"No lo puedo evitar, sé que se lo prometí a Shinrai... pero no puedo evitarlo, además, el mismo me enseño que ya no debo ocultar mis emociones, simplemente dejo que mis lágrimas comiencen a correr por mis mejillas."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _(Sollozando) ¡Te deseo que seas feliz con tu nueva familia! ¡Shinrai... eres como un Hermano para mí...!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"En ese momento, se me ocurrió... de nuevo, subir al árbol, y cortar unos duraznos, no sé por qué, pero sentí la necesidad de cortar tres duraznos."_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _(Con lágrimas, pero sonriendo) ¡Se ve que están maduros... si Shinrai me viera, seguramente me diría algo como...!_ **

**_Desconocido_ _:_ _(Sorprendido) ¡¿Que estás haciendo allí arriba?!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Al escuchar la voz, por la sorpresa, me solté del durazno, con un resultado obvio..."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡AAAAAAH! ¡Cuidado abajo!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Pero esta vez, no toque el suelo... sentí que alguien me atrapo... al abrir los ojos, aun con lágrimas, vi dos rostros, uno de ellos, sorprendente mente conocido. Era el Piloto del Avión que me trajo a esta Ciudad, ese día, note que él me miraba con mucha insistencia, pero no le di importancia."_**

 ** _Shiro_ _:_ _¡Valla... ¿Así que eres un niño intrépido?!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Yo solo... solo quería cortar unos duraznos...!_**

 ** _Selene_ _:_ _¡¿Con un brazo fracturado?!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Es que, no me era difícil...!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Al mirar la cara de los dos, realmente me siento un poco arrepentido."_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Lo-lo siento, no quise dar problemas...!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Los dos adultos se miran mutuamente, y ambos comienzan a reírse, mientras yo los miro algo extrañado."_**

 ** _Selene_ _:_ _¡Shiro, es como tu cuando eras niño!_**

 ** _Shiro_ _:_ _(Sonriendo) ¡Valiente, osado, capaz...!_**

 ** _Selene_ _:_ _(Sonriendo) ¡La palabra imprudente me viene a la mente!_**

 ** _Shiro_ _:_ _¡Hey! ¡No confundas la valentía con la imprudencia!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Veo como los dos adultos se comienzan a reír, mientras, no sé por qué, tímidamente hago algo..."_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Gustan un Durazno?!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Los dos me miran por un segundo, ambos toman un durazno, y los tres comenzamos a comerlo, después de unos minutos, ella dice algo que me extraño un poco."_**

 ** _Selene_ _:_ _¡Supongo que vamos a necesitar plantar un durazno en casa!_**

 ** _Shiro_ _:_ _¡Supongo que sí...! ¡Pero ahora, tenemos algo importante que hacer ¿Nos disculpas un minuto?!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Yo solo asiento con mi cabeza. Los dos adultos se dirigen al edificio, mientras yo sigo sentado en el durazno..."_**

 ** _Susurro __desconocido_ _:_ _¡No escaparan...! ¡No importa cómo... no escaparan...!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"De pronto, me pongo de pie, y miro a donde pensé escuchar ese susurro... no hay nadie, eso me recordó la pesadilla... simplemente me pongo de rodillas y me abrazo a mí mismo, si esa cosa viene por mí, estaré solo... tengo miedo... no quiero que ese ser me atrape... pero de pronto, cuando siento que estoy a punto de llorar, de pronto alguien me levanta, y me abraza."_**

 ** _Shiro_ _:_ _¡Ok ¿Listo para ir a casa?!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _(Sorprendido) ¡¿Co-cómo?!_**

 ** _Selene_ _:_ _(Sonriendo) ¡Oh Shiro...! ¡Mark, nosotros somos ahora tus nuevos padres... claro, si estás de acuerdo!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Lo que escucho me llena de asombro, y no puedo evitarlo, comienzo a llorar, de felicidad... aunque, también de alivio, porque me alejare de esa cosa... y de miedo, porque sé que eso estaba a punto de llevarme... y no sé qué habría hecho yo solo contra eso..."_**

 ** _Shiro_ _:_ _¡Bien, vamos a buscar tus cosas...!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V Neutro:_**

* * *

 ** _Neutro_ _:_ _"Mientras la nueva familia va a buscar las cosas de Mark, un viento frió corre por el lugar, y se escucha un gruñido, como si algo estuviese molesto..."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Sr. Tael:_**

* * *

 ** _Sr_ _._ _Tael_ _:_ _"Después de que Mark se fue ya solo quedaban algunos niños. Pero no tardará mucho en que los adopten, me encontraba en mi oficina preparando algo para lo que se avecinara después de que se van los niños. En eso entra Rachel que sostiene dos marcos que parecían contener algo."_**

 ** _Rachel_ _:_ _¡Encontré esto en la enfermería! ¡Creo que fueron hechos por Mark y Shinrai!_**

 ** _Sr_ _._ _Tael_ _:_ _¡Parece que ambos son muy buenos dibujando!_**

 ** _Rachel_ _:_ _¡¿Crees que estarán listos para lo que viene?!_**

 ** _Sr_ _._ _Tael_ _:_ _¡Ambos son niños muy capaces! ¡Estoy muy seguro de que podrán con cualquier cosa!_**

 ** _Rachel_ _:_ _¡Eso espero, ya casi es la hora ¿Qué haremos con los dibujos?!_**

 ** _Sr_ _._ _Tael_ _:_ _¡Humm... ¿Porque no nos lo quedamos?! ¡Después de todo, tal vez sea importante para más adelante!_**

 ** _Sr_ _._ _Tael_ _:_ _"Empaque los dibujos y luego fuimos a atender a la familia que estaba adoptando a los últimos niños. Puede que esto haya sido planeado. Pero me divertí tener a los niños conmigo. Ahora solo queda esperar a que ocurra ese evento y nosotros haremos el resto."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Rachel:_**

* * *

 ** _Rachel_ _:_ _"Tan solo unos días después, sucedió un evento caótico en HikariGaoka, mucha gente no lo entendió, casi nadie lo quiso investigar, pero nosotros sí sabemos que fue lo que paso, aparecieron Digimon, uno de ellos con malas intenciones, ese era el detonador, eso es lo que nosotros temíamos, y ese Digimon se dirigía hacia el Orfanato, pero fue detenido por Greymon."_**

 ** _Sr_ _._ _Tael_ _:_ _¡Bien, sucedió...!_**

 ** _Rachel_ _:_ _¡HikariGaoka está destruido...!_**

 ** _Sr_ _._ _Tael_ _:_ _¡Si, pero también sucedió lo que se esperaba, cuatro niños ayudaron a que Greymon ganara...! ¡Y sabemos muy bien quienes fueron dos de ellos!_**

 ** _Rachel_ _:_ _¡Si... ahora está hecho, ya se sabe quiénes son los Niños Elegidos...! ¡Cuando llegue el momento, ellos aparecerán y se unirán!_**

 ** _Rachel_ _:_ _"Recojo algunas cosas, y me preparo para salir, pues el Orfanato se cerrara hoy."_**

 ** _Rachel_ _:_ _¡No entiendo ¿Porque aparte de cerrar el Orfanato lo estamos disfrazando como un Hospital?!_**

 ** _Sr_ _._ _Tael_ _:_ _¡Cuando sus enemigos aparezcan, ellos buscaran este Orfanato, es solo una manera de tratar de impedirles encontrarlos...! ¡Pero...!_**

 ** _Rachel_ _:_ _"En ese momento, el Sr. Tael coloca una pintura de todos los niños, con Shinrai y Mark en medio, y con un marcador, el anota la fecha del ataque a HikariGaoka."_**

 ** _Rachel_ _:_ _¡Pero... ¿Por qué colocas esa fecha?! ¡Shinrai y Mark ya no estaban aquí...!_**

 ** _Sr_ _._ _Tael_ _:_ _¡Es una pista para ellos dos, aunque todos recuerden este lugar como un Hospital, ellos dos, los demás huérfanos y sus familias saben lo que realmente era este sitio, era un lugar en donde ellos ganaron su confianza y donde aprendieron de la protección, cuando llegue el momento, esta pintura les servirá para que recuerden todo, aunque pueda ser confuso, ellos dos lo resolverán!_**

 ** _Rachel_ _:_ _"Sin más, los dos apagamos todas las luces, y cerramos este lugar, quizá, más adelante, podamos recuperar lo y retomar la misión que teníamos aquí, ayudar a niños a conseguir su felicidad."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Y así, el orfanato cerró sus puertas oficialmente. Diez niños fueron elegidos para cumplir un papel importante, con un poco de dificultad me acostumbre a mi nueva familia. De esos diez solo ocho fueron a otro mundo y vivieron muchas aventuras con peligros y emoción mientras que logran ubicarse ellos mismos. Pasaron por muchos problemas pero al final lograron vencer a todo enemigo que se avecinaba. Luego de esos ocho se convirtieron en diez."_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Dos Niños no sabían que tendrían que cumplir un papel importante para que su mundo y otro se puedan salvar. Y todo tenía que ver con el incidente en HikariGaoka, nadie sabía porque fueron escogido, pero lo que si sabían es que no se iban a rendir hasta que vieran su mundo y el de sus amigos a salvo."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Y así los Diez Niños lucharon contra seres muy poderoso a su regreso al mundo extraño. Pero al final lograron salvarlo y la paz volvió a ambos mundos. Y esa fue la historia de los Diez Niños... Nuestra historia."_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"La historia que pronto se volvería a repetir con nuevos Niños Elegidos que salvarían el DigiMundo de un nuevo mal. Y no nos daremos por vencidos... porque nosotros seremos..."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Y seguiremos siendo...!_**

 ** _Todos_ _:_ _¡Los Niños Elegidos!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Realmente venir al Orfanato era necesario, necesitábamos cerrar ese episodio, pero..."_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Shinrai... sé que muchas de nuestras preguntas se resolvieron, pero...!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Si, te entiendo, muchas otras incógnitas nacieron!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Son más misterios los que ahora nos rodean, espero que podamos descubrir las respuestas pronto, antes de que tengamos otra mala sorpresa..."_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Ya casi es hora de irnos...!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _(Triste) ¡Si... y de separarnos de nuevo!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Sé cómo se siente Shinrai, así que de la nada se me ocurrió una idea, tome la mano de Shinrai, y corrí con él al patio del Orfanato."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Mark ¿A dónde vamos?!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"No le respondo a Shinrai, solo estoy rogando porque aun este allí."_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Veamos... estaba por aquí... si!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Delante de nosotros se encuentra el viejo durazno, e increíblemente, con muchos duraznos maduros. Así que de inmediato, me subo al árbol de nuevo, a cortar dos."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Otra vez?!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Descuida... mi brazo no está fracturado...! ¡WOW! ¡Voy para abajo!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Y de nuevo, caigo del árbol, pero esta vez, encima de Shinrai..."_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Lo siento Shinrai... ¿Un durazno?!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Debería ahorcarte!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _(Sonriendo) ¡Tal vez, pero después de comer duraznos!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Estás loco!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Sí, pero de felicidad!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Los dos nos comimos los duraznos, y después de eso, Shinrai mira al cielo."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Algunas cosas nunca cambian...!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Yo deseo que esas cosas nunca cambien!_**

 ** _M_ _ark_ _:_ _"Sin que Shinrai se dé cuenta, saque de mi bolsillo el regalo que planee darle, y se lo coloco en el cuello, sorprendiéndolo."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Mark me tomo desprevenido, y lo que tengo en mi cuello más..."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Esto es...!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Una Pañoleta, del mismo tipo que tú me regalaste, aunque no es del mismo color!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Pero ¿Por qué?!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Porque la Pañoleta que me diste me ayudo a no sentirme solo jamás, ahora, quiero que esta Pañoleta te recuerde que siempre seremos amigos sin importar nada más!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"La sorpresa de Mark me encanta, no la esperaba, pero se me adelanto, pues yo tuve una idea similar, tome de mi bolsillo mi regalo para Mark, y se lo coloque en el cuello."_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Una cadena?!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No es una simple cadena...!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Mark se dio cuenta de que en la cadena hay un relicario, y lo abre, dentro esta una foto nuestra con Dracomon y Betamon, y del otro lado la foto que nos tomamos con todos nuestros amigos en el DigiMundo."_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Pero...! ¡Pero…!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Recordé la promesa que le hiciste a Betamon antes de irnos, así que se me ocurrió regalarte esto!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Sé que los dos no necesitamos palabras, solo nos abrazamos y sonreímos."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No quisiera que nos separemos...!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Shinrai... es probable que en unos años regrese y estudie contigo...!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Enserio?!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Si, mi Papá lo prometió... y dijo que mientras ellos terminan los trámites, yo viviría con mis Tíos, así que, es un hecho! ¡Pero guárdalo como secreto, solo tú lo sabes por ahora!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Eso me hace muy feliz, saber que pronto tendré a todos mis amigos cerca me hace muy feliz."_**

* * *

 ** _DigiMundo…_ _P.O.V Neutro:_**

* * *

 ** _ _Neutro : "_En un área oscura del DigiMundo, se reúnen varios Digimon oscuros, entre ellos Porcupamon y Dracumon, y delante de ellos, se ve una sombra, un monstruo que solo despide desprecio..."_**

 ** _Desconocido_ _:_ _¡Así que Machinedramon fallo, y esos mocosos destruyeron a Apocalymon...! ¡¿COMO SE ATREVEN?!_**

 ** _ _ _Neutro : "__Los Digimon oscuros dan un paso atrás... aterrados..."_**

 ** _Desconocido_ _:_ _¡Pero ellos no están a salvo... la Protección y la Confianza desaparecerán...! ¡DESAPARECERÁN!_**

 ** _ _ _Neutro : "__Un rayo cae en el lugar... y solo se escucha una risa macabra... una risa llena de odio..."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"A la mañana siguiente todo el mundo se reunió en el Aeropuerto para así despedirse de mí. Veía a todos y cada uno, durante este tiempo algunos han cambiado su apariencia. Sin duda fue la mejor aventura que viví con ellos. No cambiaría nada de esa aventura."_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Gracias a todos por ser mis amigos, nunca olvidare las aventuras que vivimos como un Equipo!_**

 ** _Kari_ _:_ _(Sonriendo con los ojos cerrados) ¡Espero que nos volvamos a ver! ¡Y hasta entonces, espero que te cuides!_**

 ** _Sora_ _:_ _¡Si, eres parte de nuestro grupo a pesar de las distancias!_**

 ** _Tai_ _:_ _¡¿Una vez más para el camino?!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Cada uno fue sonriendo y todos pusieron la mano al centro."_**

 ** _Tai_ _:_ _¡Valor!_**

 ** _Matt_ _:_ _¡Amistad!_**

 ** _Joe_ _:_ _¡Sinceridad!_**

 ** _Mimi_ _:_ _¡Pureza!_**

 ** _Izzy_ _:_ _¡Conocimiento!_**

 ** _Sora_ _:_ _¡Amor!_**

 ** _T_ _k_ _:_ _¡Esperanza!_**

 ** _Kari_ _:_ _¡Luz!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Confianza!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Protección! ¡A la de tres...! ¡Una... dos... tres!_**

 ** _Todos_ _:_ _¡Niños Elegidos por siempre!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Nos dimos un último abrazo y aborde el avión con mis Padres. En la ventana podía ver a todos despidiéndose. Por un momento me pareció ver la sombra de nuestros Digimon a su lado despidiéndose. Eso me hizo sonreír y devolví el saludo. Podía ver a Betamon al lado de Dracomon despidiéndose con una sonrisa con algunas lágrimas. Cuando parpadee ellos ya no se veían. Descuida, sé que en algún momento nos volveremos a ver."_**

* * *

 ** _José_ _:_ _¡Bueno aquí está el último capítulo de Días en el Orfanato, espero que lo disfruten! ¡Quiero arreglar una confusión que tuve, escribí mal el nombre de uno de los Digimon malos que aparecieron! ¡No es Porcumon, es Porcupamon! ¡El Digimon al que me refería era Dracumon, no lo vayan a confundir con Dracomon! ¡Ya corregí el error que tuve en el capítulo anterior! ¡De los Digimon que aparecieron es posible que venga una nueva historia de Digimon para el futuro! ¡Espero que disfruten del último capítulo de Días en el Orfanato y nos veremos con las otras historias pendientes y con suerte no tardare en traerles un nuevo capítulo! ¡Nada más queda por decir, solo gracias por acompañarme en esta historia! ¡Nos veremos pronto y espero que la estén pasando genial! ¡Así que nada más, dejen en sus comentarios que les pareció la historia y dejen cualquier pregunta que tengan que no se les dejo en claro en esta historia! ¡Así que…! ¡ADIÓS!_**


End file.
